sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Book One: The Beginnings/Chapter Two
This is the second chapter of Flashfire212's Book One: The Beginnings, the first book in the Will the Echidna storyline. Chapter Two: Chaos out-of Control Years passed, and Will grew into a powerful young echidna. Knuckles and Espio taught him a lot of forms of combat, while Antoine D’Coolette taught him swordsmanship and Sonic taught him to play guitar, all of which he took in his stride. Maddy had grown into a strong young hedgehog too, and one of Will’s only friends. At the age of 8, the two of them met Kyle, Tails and Cream’s 5-year-old kid. It turned out that while on their travels, Cream became pregnant and had Kyle. He was a genius, and was put into grade 2 halfway through his first year at school. He spoke five different languages and had written a novel with his dad. “So, you’re in our class and you’re three years younger than us. What I want to know, is how you got into this class” “Well, I guess I’m too smart to be any lower. They put me in here because of you two,” was Kyle’s response. Maddy and Will exchanged a look then decided to take Kyle under their wing. It was like that for two years as they all grew up as good friends. Soon after Maddy’s 9th birthday, Will and Maddy went to see Shadow while Rouge was in hospital having twins, two new kids for Shadow and herself, and sisters for their five-year-old son Shade. “You know, you two are the first kids I’ve liked, aside from Shade, of course. I want you to have these. I got tonnes anyway,” Shadow said, producing necklaces with Chaos Emerald shards hanging around them. “Don’t tell your folks bout these, will you?” Will and Maddy both nodded. That night, they walked home together. “Shadow was a little weird about giving us these necklaces, wasn’t he?” Maddy pointed out. Will nodded. “I wonder what these necklaces are supposed to do. Hey Maddy, hold my hand for a sec,” Will said. As they walked down the road, they suddenly disappeared. That night, Knuckles was staring out the window again, but for a different reason. Will hadn’t returned home. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Sonic. “Hey, Knuckles, are Will and Maddy around there? Shadow said that they left an hour ago. Will was supposed to walk Maddy home and they never made it.” “They never came here. Rally some people. We have to find them!” “Right.” Sonic abruptly hung up. Knuckles walked down the hall, and woke Julie-Su. “Honey, Will and Maddy never made it to Sonic’s place. We have to go look for them.” Julie-Su sat bolt upright, fear filtering in on her face. “I’ll wake Lara-Su. You know what she’s like. You go get ready.” Knuckles waited for Julie-Su to leave before bolting down the hall to the Master Emerald. Grabbing a Warp Ring, he then bolted down to where Julie-Su and the very tired-looking Lara-Su were standing. He activated the Warp Ring, sending all three of them to where Sonic had assembled a motley band. There was Amy, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Shadow, Kyle, Espio, Charmy and a couple of others. “Ok guys, lets get looking.” Sonic said. Espio instantly disappeared while Charmy and Kyle took off. Amy, Sonia, Manic, Lara-Su and Julie-Su ran away and Shadow walked off, a little disjointed. Knuckles turned to Tails. “Hey Tails, when you heard that Maddy and Will disappeared, why didn’t you bring Cream?” he asked. Tails blushed. “Well, Cream and I have a new baby in the house. Her name’s Cookies. Cream’s staying home to look after her. Born this morning.” “That’s great news man!” “Way to go!” Both Sonic and Knuckles congratulated Tails on this news. “Now lets go find our kids, Sonic!” Knuckles pointed out. All three of them headed off in one big group. As they walked past the main street out to the forest, Vector came walking up with a pair of wriggling things, one in his hand and the other in his mouth. “Are these yours?” he asked, dropping the little hedgehog out of his hands onto the floor. Maddy got up. She had food all over her body, and was bruised and cut in a number of places. Vector than spat out a little blue echidna that looked up out of his right eye. “Hiya, dad.” He muttered. Knuckles instantly noticed a deep cut across his son’s left eye. “Sorry bout the cut, but they appeared in my dinner. I couldn’t manage to grab them both in my hands, so I grabbed Will in my mouth. He must’ve cut his eye on one of my teeth.”Vector said apologetically. Shadow was then seen walking past, looking everywhere but at Sonic and Knuckles. “You say they appeared?” Sonic asked. “Yep. Like they teleported there.” Vector replied. “Teleported? Like they Chaos Controlled there? Now I understand. SHADOW!” Knuckles bellowed. Shadow took off running. Sonic immediately took off after him while Tails set off to gather everyone at Knuckles’ place and Knuckles carried Maddy and Will back to his house. Soon after they arrived, Tails and the others got there. “Where’s Sonic and Shadow?” he asked. “Right here,” came Sonic’s voice from the doorway behind Tails, dragging Shadow. “Ok, Shadow. ‘Fess up. Why did you teach the kids how to Chaos Control.” “I didn’t teach them anything! They must have figured it themselves!” Shadow blustered. Knuckles cracked his knuckles. “Shadow, the more you lie, the more I hurt you. Understood?” Shadow only nodded. “Now, Shadow, Did you teach the kids Chaos Control?” “He didn’t teach us anything. We did it ourselves.” Maddy butted it. “I don’t believe you.” Knuckles snorted. “Actually Dad,” Will said from where he was, with bandages wrapped around his head, “We did. Shadow gave us these,” he said, producing his Chaos Emerald shard. Maddy did the same thing. “All I know is that we held hands while walking down the street and the next second we were in a massive plate of food with a crocodile about to chow down on us. Luckily, he saw us. Otherwise, it would have been a lot worse.” Sonic took the shards over to Knuckles. “Chaos Emerald shards. Weak, but when there are three together, they can trigger uncontrollable Chaos Controls, and four can trigger controlled Chaos Controls.” Knuckles said. “Will, where’s the third shard?” Julie-Su asked. Knuckles looked uncomfortable. “Honey, Will is like me. He has Chaos powers in his body, like I do. I normally don’t use them unless I’m in my Super, Hyper or Chaos form, yet Will, as a kid, must have power equal to a Chaos Emerald shard. He was the third shard.” Sonic, Tails, Julie-Su and Amy all looked at Shadow. “What! I didn’t know about Will! I have hundreds of shards from other worlds and other Zones. I was going to give one to my son Shade and another one to Kyle. Then, when they’re older, they could meet up with Maddy and Will and Chaos Control.” “Shadow, I’m going to take all the shards I find.” Knuckles warned. “Amy, I think Maddy should stay here tonight as the doctor’s coming here tomorrow and he’d probably want to make sure she’s ok.” Julie-Su told Amy. Amy nodded agreement. That night, with Maddy lying in a bed across from him, Will was thinking. “Hey Will,” Maddy’s voice awoke him from his light thoughts, “Do you think Shadow really wanted that to happen?” “I dunno. Why would he want us to disappear though?” Will pointed out. “I’m not sure. I think it has something to do with us. Something to do with you and me.” Will nodded. “I guess, Shadow knows the future, and he’s trying to do something about it,” Maddy said. Will grunted. “Knows the future, my foot. I don’t know what his idea was, but I don’t think it has to do with our future.” At that, he got up, gave Maddy a hug and then walked back over to his bed and fell asleep, leaving Maddy wondering both why he hugged her and Shadow’s motives. Eventually, she gave up on thinking about Shadow and fell asleep thinking about Will. Characters Will the Echidna Maddy the Hedgehog Kyle Prower Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles the Echidna Sonic the Hedgehog Julie-Su Lara-Su Amy Rose Sonia the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Tails the Fox Espio the Chameleon Charmy Bee Vector the Crocodile Category:Fanfic Chapters